Kasumi/Gameplay
This article discusses the gameplay of the playable character, Kasumi. Main series :See also: Kasumi's command lists in Dead or Alive 4]] Kasumi is considered a top tier character due to her balanced character traits. Her most significant strength is her excellent speed; she is one of the fastest striking characters in the game. Her range is average despite being one of the shorter fighters and she has an extremely large and varied move set, but with fairly simplistic input commands, which can be delayed to increase her deception. Together with her speed, these traits allow her to easily keep enemies on the defensive and dominate slow characters like Bass Armstrong and Bayman. However, her single strikes do little damage and thus she must rely on long combos and throws to effectively deal damage. She is bad at long range and is a very unsafe character as she can be throw punished easily after completing many of her strings, but she has her mix-up game and capacity for delaying combos to compensate for this. Her guard breaks are also quite unreliable to use. She is fairly easy to pick up due to her simple moves and balanced stats, and is a deadly weapon in the hands of experts who can utilize her deadly combos and air juggles. However, she is not easy to master and players should avoid mashing with her due to the amount of unsafe moves she has that could be throw punished. As of Dead or Alive 5, Kasumi possesses more teleportation abilities and can teleport after certain moves. This slight change in her style allows Kasumi to utilize stronger mix ups and longer overall combos. In Dead or Alive 6, Kasumi received quite a few improvements, such as more teleportation abilities and more options to use from her strings, such as a swift roundhouse kick from Hayate, a new downwards slamming mid-punch and even a new backwards jumping flip kick she can teleport cancel out of from Phase 4. She's also been made a safer character as she has more safe string enders and also a new jumping mid-punch slam that she can use to guard break her opponent for slight pressure. Finally, her damage has been slightly improved as her throws are stronger and her elbow attacks possess close hit properties that increase damage. Stats Since Dead or Alive 5, the characters have had official stats for their gameplay, and they can be viewed when the player is selecting a character. ''Dead or Alive Xtreme Kasumi can easily be befriended as anyone's volleyball partner, and vice versa if playing as Kasumi, except with Ayane, who will not become friends with her very easily. In beach volleyball, Kasumi is a weakling; she can't spike the ball as hard as everyone else and, because of her stature, she will often be knocked down by stronger players, such as Helena, Hitomi or Tina Armstrong. However, while not the most powerful girl, she does have great technique that can be helpful, is a great jumper, good in defense, and quite quick on her feet. She is best suited playing as defense for Hitomi, or Tina, who both lack the speed Kasumi has, and acts as a balance with their strength. For a team with great speed, and aim, teaming-up with Ayane is ideal, but keep in mind that neither of them are very strong. Stats In both ''Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball and Xtreme 2, the characters' have had official stats for their gameplay, though these can only be viewed in the games' manuals. Navigation boxes Category:Gameplay pages